Between Fights and Kisses
by brokenhearted19
Summary: "Oliver smiled welcoming the new scent, and as he turned around to face her he was speechless for a moment, she was gorgeous, the beautiful blue dress stood beautifully in her curves, accentuating her pale skin and giving a beautiful color to her golden locks which were tied firmly in the back of her head." Olicity fanfic. One-Shot.


**F**elicity came walking down the stars of the foundry, cackling her bright colorful high heels on the floor and tightly holding a tablet under her arm. And as she walked her floral scent slowly filled the room.

Oliver smiled welcoming the new scent, and as he turned around to face her he was speechless for a moment, she was _gorgeous_, the beautiful blue dress stood beautifully in her curves, accentuating her pale skin and giving a beautiful color to her golden locks which were tied firmly in the back of her head. Not that he would ever tell her, that would imply something that we wasn't ready to commit, yet.

She noticed him staring and lifted her head up to face him, smiling in a form to greet him. "So found anything about the Roger's case?" She asked putting her bag on the desk and sitting to stand in front of the computer. He smiled back but she didn't notice, her attention focused on writing the password to access her data.

"Actually me and Diggle ended the case,yesterday." Oliver answered grabbing a side of the table for support. The answer made Felicity's head turn quickly in his direction, her locks lightly hitting her right cheek, she was shocked that they ended the case without consulting her first. Felicity didn't come the last day because of a family issue, she didn't tell them but what happened was that her mother came knocking at her apartment's door asking when Felicity started dating Oliver Queen.

After a lot of talking she managed to make her mom understand that they weren't in a relationship, they were just friends. She would never tell Oliver about this, it was so embarrassing that it still made her cheeks burn when she thought about it. "What happened?" She asked shaking her head in an attempt to make the last day's occurrences disappear. A slight frown crossed Oliver's brow with Felicity's sudden movement but he let it go.

"Well, me and Diggle found out that Roger's 8 year old daughter is at a terminal state of cancer..." Felicity's hands went to her heart, she felt hurt with the news. Oliver smiled at her kindness and continued the story. "So we connected the dots and figured Roger was robbing the hospital to help Melanie. So... _the hood _went to pay him a visit asking Roger to give back what he had stolen and if he ever did that again it would be the last thing he did on Earth." Felicity was in shock, her mouth hanging open and all. Oliver found that weird but continued. "Diggle called me this morning with the news that all the stolen medicines had _miraculously _returned to the hospital. So, case over." Oliver said with a smile and fell back on the other chair.

Felicity stood up, her face creased into an angry frown ,and walked to where he was standing. She slapped him in the arm clearly not satisfied with how the case ended. "Ouch!" He hissed surprised with the outcome, he thought she was going to congratulate him about being able to work without her but it was the total opposite. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked raising her voice , her eyes seemed to throw daggers his way.

She snorted when Oliver still didn't get why she was angry. "He was helping his _8 year old _daughter! With _terminal_ cancer! You could have let this one go." Felicity said , disappointment all over her face. Oliver stood up from where he was sitting and walked closer to Felicity, invading her personal space. "Just because his daughter has cancer doesn't mean he gets a free pass to steal from the hospital! Don't you think there are lots of 8 year old girls or even younger girls in this hospital with cancer who need their medication as much as Melanie but don't have it anymore because Roger stole it?" He raised his voice as he spoke to the point he was almost yelling at her in the end of his speech.

Felicity felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart, she even stopped breathing for a moment. Her features still seemed angry but now tears pricked her eyes because he yelled at her, she didn't quite understand why she was so hurt, he was right about everything he said. "Felicity..." Oliver reached for her hand almost whispering her name. When she felt his touch she jerked away and ran away from the foundry, the tears running down her face as she walked up the stairs to go home.

**O**liver knocked a second time at her apartment's door , waiting for her to open it so he could apologize his acting earlier at the foundry. He tried calling her phone but she wouldn't pick up, he wasn't surprised she didn't want to talk to him, he was such a douche bag, yelling at her. _Who does that? _

He heard her walking around the apartment, probably trying to find the key and for the first time he felt a bit nervous. Nervous that he would apologize and she wasn't going to forgive him, nervous that she wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore, nervous she would give up helping him as the arrow, nervous she wouldn't want to see him again. Before he could think of more ways she could live him, Felicity opened the door, clearly surprise to see him. _She was surprise he went to see her. _As if he would just let this go and wait for her to come back the other day and pretend like this never happened. Maybe he did that the other times they fought without noticing ,and maybe she was already used to that, but he couldn't tell why but this one felt different.

He took in her appearance with adoration, the messy bun on top of her head ,the baggy clothes she was wearing along with the flip-flops made her look so... innocent. He noticed something different on her face, she wasn't wearing make-up, he almost smiled at how beautiful she looked without the black stuff she puts in her eyes everyday , her mouth was still a bit red showing she was wearing lipstick earlier but she was still beautiful. She put her hands on her hips probably waiting for an explanation to why he was there.

He felt a wave of pain hit him in the heart to know she wasn't understanding why he was there. It was obvious, he messed up , and now he had to fix it. He felt bad to know she wasn't used to this side of him. "Felicity, I'm so sorry for everything." She opened her mouth to say something but he kept going. "I was such an idiot earlier, I yelled at you because of a stupid case, I swear to you I'll never do that again , I'm so sorry, I really am, I hope you forgive me." He finished letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he looked at her to see her reaction and he was surprised to see her crying again, he did not expect that at all!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I will go now and leave you alone." He was walking away when he felt a light pressure on his arm, he looked and it was Felicity's hand pulling him back to where he was standing. He frowned at that and she smiled bringing her hand to his cheek to show she appreciated him apologizing. "Oliver, you don't need to apologize. I over reacted earlier, I don't even know why I was crying and you were right about everything, who should be apologizing is me. So, sorry." He looked at her startled ,there was_ no way_ she was blaming herself for what happened earlier and was apologizing for it.

"Why are you apologizing? Felicity, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have raised my voice talking to you." He reached for her hand on his cheek and she gladly took it this time, intertwining her fingers with his. "You have no reason to apologize for this, when who made the mess was me." She smiled and mumbled an "ok" to him , and as they looked at each other Oliver noticed how tired her eyes were, was she sleeping when he came? He felt bad at waking her up.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked getting away from the door so he could enter the apartment. He shook his head and played with his hand, now cold because her warm hand wasn't on his anymore. "You must be tired, I will let you sleep." That made Felicity roll her eyes.

"Me? Tired? No way. I just woke up from something that should've just been an one hour rest and ended up being an eight hours sleep, I don't even know if I'm going to sleep at night." She said pulling him towards her apartment, not giving him a chance to choose to go away. "Okay then, I guess I'll stay." He said falling at the sofa, it was so tiny, only someone like Felicity would fit with him.

"So do you want to watch some movies? Do some girl talking? Perhaps do each others nails?" He said mocking her at what he thought she does in a girl's night. She laughed and sat down on the sofa with him, punching him playfully. "We could always just make out." Felicity said joking but then noticed how Oliver was looking at her, he _couldn't_ have taken it seriously. He started leaning in and Felicity panicked jumping away from the sofa. "I was joking!" She screamed looking horrified, making Oliver almost choke with laughter. She felt relieved to see Oliver was joking too but the blush that creep up her cheeks wasn't going to leave anytime sooner.

She sat back at the couch making silent remarks to herself so she wouldn't be so stupid in the future to think Oliver Queen wanted to kiss her. It was a sad truth, but it was a truth. "So do you want to watch some Disney movies?" He looked at her with a look that said "absolutely no" but she pretended not to notice and got up from the couch to grab the "Brave" disk that was on a shelf parallel to her TV, but higher.

Felicity got on the tip of her toes so she could grab it but she still couldn't reach it, so she decided to get a chair from her kitchen to help her get the disk, but before she could walk away from the spot she felt a warm body pressing against hers. She looked and it was Oliver reaching for the disk and grabbing it without many efforts. When he stepped back he winked at her to say something like_ I got it, you didn't_ , something childish probably, but she didn't take it that way and she felt her cheeks burning again. Felicity turned her back and walked quickly back to the couch so he wouldn't see her blushing.

After they chatted a bit she grabbed the remote control and pressed the button so they could start watching the movie. She noticed getting more embarrassed by the minute, that Oliver was paying more attention at her than the movie itself, it was really distracting, what was he looking at? Maybe he was noticing her flaws now that she had no make up on. She snorted and turned to look at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're really pretty." He said and turned his attention back in the movie as he restrained himself from a smile that was wanting to reach his mouth when he saw her red cheeks. Embarrassing her was the funniest thing ever.

When the movie ended she turned on the lights and sat back on the couch, she inhaled deeply which caught Oliver's attention , then she looked at him seriously. "You really think I'm pretty?" She asked clearly wanting honesty from him. It didn't take a minute for him to answer. "You are _beautiful_, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I think you look even prettier without painting your face." She laughed with Oliver referring "painting" as make-up and felt a warmth reach her heart with his words, to say that she was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen knowing that he knew a **lot** of girls was something.

Felicity felt an urge within her and she gave in , bringing both of her hands to rest on his cheek and pulling him towards her, locking his lips with hers. She was surprised when she felt him kissing her back with the same intensity she was kissing him. Felicity felt him turning her over so she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her, and as his hands went up and down her sides, her hands grabbed and pulled his hair, this couldn't be labeled as kissing anymore, they were full on snogging.

They only pulled back in need of air, because for them they could keep this all day. When she felt Oliver leaning in for another round of "kissing" she pushed him back, which made him frown. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." She said not making eye contact with Oliver.

"Why not?" He was curious , he couldn't see one reason for them not to kiss. "You're still in love with Laurel." Felicity said like it was obvious, that made Oliver frown deeper, she couldn't be serious. "Me and Laurel? Not going to happen any time sooner. Really." Oliver said honestly , he didn't feel anything towards Laurel anymore and when he did ,it wasn't as strong as what he was feeling towards Felicity in that moment.

"Really?" She asked looking for reassurance. "Really." He said leaning in to kiss her neck."Who I want is you." Felicity giggled suddenly feeling really ticklish on the area of her neck where he was kissing her, he kept on so he could get more of her cute laughs. And as they kissed and talked, the night went on, neither of them stopping to talk about what their relationship was now, they were just enjoying the moment. And for the first time in a lot of years, it felt right.

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm really happy that you guys liked the other fanfic, but it's a one-shot and it will stay that way ;)**

**-L**


End file.
